


Stuck With U

by reistanskts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little crying but still fluff trust me, Again Fluff, Established Relationship, FLUFFINESS ALL OVER, Fluff, Gen, I did say Fluff right?, M/M, i just love them so much, just fluff, no to angst, yes to fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reistanskts/pseuds/reistanskts
Summary: Atsumu loves the rain, the kisses, the hugs, the slow dances and most importantly Atsumu loves this man who’s looking at him right now like he’s the only person in his world, who’s looking at him like he means so much to him and looking at him with pure adoration and love.Atsumu loves being stuck with Kiyoomi on this rainy sunday and he loves Kiyoomi so much.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	Stuck With U

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this is my first time writing sakuatsu fic and I’m so proud of myself because it’s all fluff hehehe. Yes to Fluff, No to Angst! 
> 
> I wrote this fic because I was listening to Stuck With U by Ariana Grande and Justin Bieber and seriously the first thing that came to my mind is just Sakuatsu hahaha. Enjoy reading! <3

It was a rainy sunday outside their shared apartment when Atsumu woke up from his deep slumber, watching the moist that the rain created and after a while he glanced at the sleeping figure right by his side, arms wrapped around Atsumu’s waist afraid of letting him go and Atsumu can’t help but smile because Kiyoomi is such a cutie when he sleeps.

After admiring Kiyoomi’s sleeping face, Atsumu slowly untangled his hand around his waist, kissing the two moles above his right eyebrow and decided to go to their bathroom and wash his face.

—————

Atsumu is now on their balcony sitting comfortably, wrapped in a comfortable blanket on the hair that he and Kiyoomi placed when they decided that it’s good to have a two-seater chair and a small table on their balcony, he smiled thinking about those days. 

Watching the raindrops, he thought that it’s not that bad to have this kind of day sometimes, no volleyball practice, just taking a break and being stuck with his boyfriend here in their apartment is really not that bad. 

Atsumu woke up from his reverie when he heard the sliding door of their balcony opened and showed up the curly haired man with those deep black beautiful eyes watching him intently. 

Holding two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands, Kiyoomi managed to open the sliding door with Atsumu just staring at him, eyes full of adoration because Kiyoomi is so cute when he struggles, Atsumu thinks.

“Thought that you will be here because it’s raining and guess I was right.” Kiyoomi said while placing the two mugs of hot chocolate on the table and sat beside Atsumu

“Ya really know me, Omi-omi” Atsumu, with a smile still etched on his face

And there is a comfortable silence after that. They’re just watching the rain, sipping on their mugs of hot chocolate and just enjoying the presence of silence between them.

“Y’know Omi-omi, when Samu and I are still kids, I really love the rain so much, we used to play outside when it’s raining and I really enjoyed it.” Atsumu, with a little chuckle that escaped from his lips. “But now that I am an adult, I really found it fascinating just watching the rain, with you here by my side. Just being stuck with you here, Omi-omi is really fascinating.” He added while smiling and watching the rain

Kiyoomi on the other hand just watched his boyfriend speak the whole time and can’t help but admire how beautiful Atsumu is when smiling like that and how lucky he is because he’s the only one who can see that beautiful smile on his face. Oh, God! I love him so much. Kiyoomi thinks

After watching the rain and finishing their hot chocolate, they decided to go inside because there were some droplets going inside their balcony and so they could eat their breakfast.

Atsumu is washing their mugs while Kiyoomi is cooking their breakfast. As much as Atsumu wants to cook their breakfast, Kiyoomi won’t let him because it will surely be a disastrous cooking. And Kiyoomi can’t hide the smile on his face as he watched Atsumu washing their mugs with a pout of his lips.

“Babe, can you please stop pouting already.” Kiyoomi said with a little laugh.

“I hate you.” Atsumu, still pouting “I just want to cook for us sometimes, y’know?” he added.

“You’re still learning how to cook. Maybe some other time.” Kiyoomi smiles at him

Atsumu just sighed and gave up. “Okay, maybe some other time.”

—————

They’re peacefully eating their breakfast now while the rain is still pouring outside and after eating their breakfast, Atsumu insisted to wash the dishes because “Ya already cooked our breakfast, Omi. So let me do the dishes, okay?”

Watching his boyfriend with disbelief plastered on his face, Atsumu just laughed at him and proceeded to wash the dishes.

Atsumu was busy humming to a song that he's been listening to lately because of its beautiful lyrics. He didn’t know that there were hands that were slowly snaking around his waist and Atsumu almost dropped the plate because it startled him. 

“Omi-kun!!! Fuck!! Don’t scare me like that.”

Kiyoomi only chuckles near his right ear and Atsumu shivers because Kiyoomi’s voice is so deep.

“Sorry, I can’t help it. You just look so beautiful.” Kiyoomi said and buried his face in the crook of Atsumu’s neck.

“Oh really?” Atsumu chuckles, recovering from the shocked 

“Yeah” Kiyoomi, still burying his face on Atsumu’s neck.

Atsumu just chuckled again and continued to wash the dishes while still humming.

“What’s the title of that song?” Kiyoomi asked, raising his head and looks at Atsumu who is now almost finished washing the dishes

Atsumu hums for a while and says “Stuck With U by Ariana Grande and Justin Bieber. It’s really a good song, Omi.” Atsumu, looks at him and smiles beautifully.

After washing the dishes, Atsumu faced Kiyoomi now and said “Ya should listen to it too, Omi.” He laughs as Kiyoomi scrunches his nose and Atsumu can’t help but kiss his boyfriend’s lips because he knows that Kiyoomi is not into that kind of song.

He laughs again wholeheartedly and Kiyoomi can’t help but smile a little.

—————

Atsumu and Kiyoomi are now sitting on their couch. Atsumu cuddles with Kiyoomi, placing his head to the man’s chest while Kiyoomi is busy playing with his faux blonde. They’re both watching the outside of their shared apartment because it’s still raining.

“Ne Omi-omi, what’s yer plan today?” 

“Nothing in particular. Maybe I will just read some books or sleep? How about you?”

“Nothing.” Atsumu chuckles and looks at his boyfriend who looks at him too with one eyebrow raised. “Might consider watching the rain again?” He added.

“You will not be bored by that?” Kiyoomi asked

“Hmm. Maybe I will not.” Atsumu answered, placing his head again to Kiyoomi’s chest and sighed comfortably embracing the manly scent of his boyfriend.

—————

After their cuddling, Atsumu decided to go to the kitchen to make himself another mug of chocolate, while Kiyoomi went to their bedroom to read some books.

But before Atsumu can go to the balcony, he heard a familiar intro of a song in their living room and Atsumu stopped from moving for a while, processing what the hell was happening.

(That’s just for fun)  
(What?)  
(I’m stuck with you)

Atsumu can’t help but smile and laugh a little because of what’s happening right now.

I’m not one to stick around  
One strike and you’re out, baby  
Don’t care if I sound crazy  
But you never let me down, no, no  
That’s when the sun’s up I’m stayin’  
Still layin’ in your bed singin’

And to Atsumu's shock he saw Kiyoomi walking to him slowly and he really can’t help himself but laugh really hard because The Great Sakusa Kiyoomi is now holding a piece of rose on his right hand and also smiling because of the ridiculousness of the situation.

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Got all this time on my hand  
Might as well cancel our plans, yeah  
I could stay here for a lifetime

The moment Kiyoomi reaches where Atsumu’s standing, he’s smiling while looking at his boyfriend who’s in between shocked and smiling at him. 

“Can I have this dance?” Kiyoomi asked, still smiling fondly at his boyfriend while handling him the red rose.

Atsumu laughed again and took the red rose and took Kiyoomi’s hand to a dance, smiling to his boyfriend “Sure, handsome.” 

Kiyoomi brings Atsumu to their living room and as soon as they’re in the middle of their living room, Kiyoomi placed both Atsumu’s hands on his shoulders and Atsumu happily obliged, still smiling. And Kiyoomi placed both his hands to Atsumu’s waist and they started slow dancing.

So lock the door  
And throw out the key   
Can’t fight this no more  
It’s just you and me  
And there’s nothing I, nothing I, I can do  
I’m stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you

They’re staring at each other's eyes reflecting with happiness and love. Outside it is still raining but they don’t mind at all. They’re just there, drowning in their own world.

So go ahead  
And drive me insane  
Baby, run your mouth   
I still wouldn’t change  
Being stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you  
I’m stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you, baby

Kiyoomi lets his forehead rest into Atsumu’s forehead and the latter just smile by his boyfriend’s sweet gesture, both eyes are closed savoring the moment. 

“There’s nowhere we need to be, no, no, no  
I’ma get to know you better   
Kinda hope we’re here forever   
There’s nobody way on these streets  
If you told me that the world’s ending  
Ain’t no other way that I could spend it”

Atsumu opened his eyes immediately because he was shocked to hear his boyfriend sing the second verse. Kiyoomi sings. Oh my goodness! He sings. He sings for me. Atsumu thinks while looking at his boyfriend, wide eyes. He was shocked that he paused for a moment to clarify that he’s not mistaken for someone he doesn’t know. Kiyoomi’s voice is so beautiful, this is the first time he heard his boyfriend sing and he doesn’t know why but he wants to cry. And he didn’t notice that there were already tears that escaped from his eyes.

Kiyoomi opens his eyes slowly to look at his boyfriend who is crying and he was taken aback because of the sight. He wipe his tears right away.

“Baby, why are you crying?” Kiyoomi asked with a soft voice, still wiping his boyfriend’s tears.

“Y-Ya sing….” Atsumu with a shaky voice “But how? Ya didn’t know that song, Omi? How?” He added, still confused.

Kiyoomi just smiled at him sweetly and answered “I heard that song somewhere, I think one of our teammates’ playing it while we were on the bus.” He slowly sways Atsumu again “And I heard you humming that song too when you were in the shower.” Kiyoomi laughs a little

“And ya memorized it? That fast? I can’t believe it.” Atsumu gasps, still can’t believe that his boyfriend sings that song for him. “Yer impossible, Omi.” He added in a small voice.

“I’m your impossible, after all, babe.” Kiyoomi resting his forehead to Atsumu again

“Yeah… yer right” Atsumu chuckles with a shaky voice and closes his eyes again.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Got all this time in my hands  
Might as well cancel our plans  
I could stay here forever”

Atsumu is still amazed by how Kiyoomi’s voice is so deep and low yet beautiful and angelic to listen to. Still closing their eyes. Bodies that keep up with the rhythm of the music. This is surreal, so perfect that Atsumu thinks it all just a dream. 

But when he hears Kiyoomi’s voice again, he thinks that this is also the reality that he really loves so much.

“So lock the door  
And throw out the key  
Can’t fight this no more  
It’s just you and me  
And there’s nothing I, nothing I, I can do  
I’m stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you

So go ahead  
And drive me insane  
Baby, run your mouth  
I still wouldn’t change  
Being stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you  
I’m stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you”

When Kiyoomi opens his eyes, he stares at the beautiful person that he’s ever known, thinking of how lucky he was to have Atsumu in his life, thinking of the things why he deserves him and thinking of how the heavens still blessed him with all the bad things he had done.

Kiyoomi kissed Atsumu’s forehead, still dancing him slowly and Atsumu opened his eyes because of the lips he felt in his forehead. 

“Omi…. are ya okay? Atsumu asked, looking at his boyfriend 

“I’m fine, baby. I’m just thinking of how lucky I am that you came into my life. I know I’m not a perfect boyfriend, I know I have so many flaws and imperfections but you still accept and love me with all your heart. And I’m very thankful for that.” Kiyoomi said with a shaky voice, eyes blurry because of the tears that wanted to come out.

“Omi…. What are ya talking about? I love ya for yer are, of course! I love ya because ya also love me with all my flaws and imperfections. Humans are not perfect, we commit mistakes, we have so many flaws and imperfections. And don’t ya ever say that yer not a perfect boyfriend because for me, ya are a perfect boyfriend and I love ya so much too, baby.” Atsumu said with a soft smile on his face.

Kiyoomi can’t help himself but kiss Atsumu with all his heart, he kisses him deeply like his life depended on it and the latter also responds to his boyfriend’s kiss with the same passion and intensity. 

So go ahead and drive me insane  
Baby, run your mouth  
I still wouldn’t change all this  
Lovin’ you, hatin’ you, wantin’ you  
I'm stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with  
You  
Stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you

The song ended and their kiss also ended. Kiyoomi hug him tight, squeezing him into his arms and Atsumu can’t help but laugh a little because of Kiyoomi's sweet and cute gesture.

“Omi… I-I can’t b-breathe…” Atsumu said with a small laugh.

Kiyoomi lets him go and immediately distances himself to his boyfriend. “I-I’m sorry baby, I got carried away.” 

Atsumu only laughs and kiss Kiyoomi again and the latter kisses him back too with both smiles on their faces.

“I don’t think I deserved this kind of happiness but Omi-omi, thank ya that I got stuck with ya today.” Atsumu, with a little chuckle. “Thank ya for making me happy today, thank ya for always being by my side and thank ya for loving me always. I love ya so much, Omi-omi” He added, facing his boyfriend and giving him the beautiful smile that he deserves.

“Tsumu…. I will say this over and over again. Thank you because you came into my life, thank you for accepting me for who I am and thank you for loving me with all your heart. I know I’m not really good at words but there’s something I’m confident about and that is….. I love you so much, Miya Atsumu with all that I am.” Kiyoomi smiles and kisses Atsumu again.

Atsumu loves the rain, the kisses, the hugs, the slow dances and most importantly Atsumu loves this man who’s looking at him right now like he’s the only person in his world, who’s looking at him like he means so much to him and looking at him with pure adoration and love.

Atsumu loves being stuck with Kiyoomi on this rainy sunday and he loves Kiyoomi so much.

Fin.  
—————

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this fic! *cries in sakuatsu* I’m so happy because you really did spare some of your time by reading this. Again, thank you so so soooo much! And have a good day <3
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated hehe
> 
> You can scream on my twitter too @skts_ssn :)


End file.
